Safe Haven
by Nature9000
Summary: When Freddie learns some disturbing news about the thought of Sam's mom planning to abandon Sam at a Nebraska hospital, he quickly jumps to action, hoping to prevent this from happening. Can he stop this plan, or will Sam be gone for good?


Save Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: While this is not meant to be controversial or anything, but strictly for pure reading enjoyment, it was inspired by a very infuriating news story. The Safe Haven law allows parents to abandon children at the hospitals, this is okay for infants, as most states have, but Nebraska makes it for teenagers too. Since they started, parents have been dumping their TEENAGERS off at the hospital and abandoning them just because they don't know how to deal with them! In turn, the news has inspired this, yet this is ONLY for pure reading enjoyment.

-THE DUMP-

Sam sat in her usual seat at school, it would be empty in three days, and she had no clue why. All she knew was her mom told her she wouldn't be in school anymore. She stared at the ground with confusion; she didn't really care to pay attention to what Mrs. Briggs was saying. Hell, she was sixteen and Mrs. Briggs was teaching her again. She questioned whether Mrs. Briggs was stalking her or something. Of course, she hadn't told Carly or Freddie anything yet, she didn't even know how to tell them.

Her mom, Lora Puckett, was as neglectful of a mother that she had always said she was. No, she wasn't abusive like everyone always thought. No, she wasn't a drunkard like everyone assumed, nor was she ever influenced by the loss of her husband. As far as Mr. Puckett went, he wasn't living with Sam or Lora. They divorced and Dave lived somewhere in Seattle. Sam loved her father to death, Freddie also liked the guy. Dave actually questioned why she wasn't dating Freddie, that question always made her blush. She even loved the woman Dave was going to marry, Sarah. She seemed like a brilliant woman.

She didn't know why, but Lora had nabbed custody of her, really it was more like a payoff to the judge. Lora probably slept with the judge so he could grant her custody of Sam. In all thoughts, Sam termed her mother as a disgraceful, neglectful, whorish slut that didn't seem to make anything out of her life. Lora was the reason for her low grades, Sam just couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork when she had to deal with the woman. Now, she probably wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

"Sam? Samantha Puckett, are you paying attention!" Mrs. Briggs screeched out. Sam looked up and blinked, wasn't it obvious she wasn't?

"Sorry, I just have some stuff on my mind right now," Sam said as she leaned back in her chair. She smirked as her two friends looked at her with caution, expecting her to say something more. "Obviously what is on my mind is more important than your bagpipe loving, Randy Jackson obsessing, hideous wrinkly mug faced self that you are." Mrs. Briggs stuttered for a minute and her face started to glow red. She started to shout detention, but Sam stopped her. "Also you can't give me detention, Mom's pulling me out."

"Oh, well I'm sure it'll be great to be rid of you." Sam shrugged as the teacher went on with her lesson. Freddie looked at Sam with a look of pure concern, he wanted to know what Sam meant by her mom pulling her out. He didn't want that for Sam, he wanted her to succeed, he loved her that much. He had only a couple years prior realized that Carly was in fact not the one for him and it took him some time to realize that the feelings he had were for someone who had been with him the entire time.

"Sam," Freddie said as he leaned over. Sam's eyes drifted over and Freddie gave her a look of full concern. "What do you mean your mom is pulling you out?" Sam shrugged and crossed her arms over, closing her eyes as well. "Sam, don't do that to yourself, don't drop out of school or let your mom drop you out. You're a smart and beautiful girl, you need to make it through school." Sam blushed at what Freddie was telling her, he had always mentioned how beautiful she was or he would flirt with her, but it would be very subtle.

"Shut up dork, I don't know how it is any of your business. Besides, my mom doesn't tell me anything. I'm sure she has her own reasons for pulling me out, but hell, I'm not going to say anything about it." He had to wonder, Sam's mom didn't care about her, so why would she pull Sam out of school? It couldn't be for any good reasons. Also, if Sam didn't know the reason, then that could be a major issue.

"Sam, just think about it."

"Well I'm glad someone's showing some concern." Sam laughed and Freddie smiled lightly. He wanted to know what reason Sam's mom had for taking her out of school, there had to be some reason. Lora wouldn't care for her, it just wouldn't happen. She was too neglectful of a mother to take Sam out for any kind of good relationship. It was a pity, he was actually going to ask Sam if she would like for him to tutor her. He would do it anyway, but only because he genuinely cared the world for her, and nothing else.

"You know, I was going to ask you if you wanted me to tutor you on your grades. You can raise them, you don't have to be taken out of the school." Sam closed her eyes and smiled, she really did appreciate his concern, even though it really wasn't all that necessary.

"I told you, I don't know what my mom has planned. If anything, she probably is going to start being a better mother!" Freddie raised his eyebrow as Sam placed her head on her desk and went to sleep. He didn't believe her mo would start being nice, it was impossible.

"Mrs. Briggs!" Freddie raised his hand and the teacher looked at him. "I'm feeling really sick right now, I think I'm going to puke." She paled and quickly gestured for Freddie to take his things and leave, he did so. In twenty minutes, Mrs. Briggs received a phone call from Principal Franklin, her eyes widened and she looked over at Carly. Carly looked up as the teacher informed her that she needed to go directly to the principal's office and the reason why. Carly quickly grabbed her things and left the building, she found Freddie pacing the floor. "Carly!"

"Freddie, this is bad!" Carly exclaimed.

"Carly, calm down…" Carly started to walk past Freddie and shuddered.

"You don't understand…I have to get to the hospital! Spencer! He-" Freddie placed his hands on Carly's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Spencer is fine. I got you out of class because we need to talk."

"What?" She raised her eyebrow in shock and disbelief, she didn't know how Freddie could have fooled Mrs. Briggs. He sighed and imitated Principal Franklin.

"Mrs. Briggs, can you please send Carly Shay to the office? Her brother has been in an accident, a very large sculpture fell down on him and crushed his spine." Carly's jaw dropped and Freddie gave a slow sigh. "I needed to get you out of class for a reason, Sam's mom is pulling her out of school! I'm not sure why, but I can't allow that to happen." She looked like she had just been hit by a ton of bricks, if Sam left the school, that would be horrible. Of course, if she left, she wouldn't have to worry about grades and detentions. "We need to find out what Ms. Puckett is up to, and I have a plan."

"I'm not so sure if I'm going to like this…and you're a cruel person!"

"It's for Sam. We need to figure this out, and fast." Carly chuckled lightly and turned around, but Freddie grabbed her backpack. "I'm going to need your help, I can't imitate the secretary." Carly groaned as she gave up and walked with Freddie to a bench in the school. "Okay, now take out your cell phone and call up Lora." Carly nodded and did as said, but she worried about the consequences of the actions. What if Lora didn't believe her? What if she knew who she was?

"I don't know about this, Freddie. I mean, she might-" Just then, the phone was answered, so Carly immediately began imitating the secretary. "Yes, this is Miss Allison, the secretary of Principal Franklin at Ridgeway speaking. I'm just here to confirm your appointment with Principal Franklin about your daughter, I have a few questions."

"Yeah, I got time," Lora said while leaning back on her couch. "After all, the commercials are on. What do you want to know about Tammy?" She blinked and shook her head, that wasn't her kid's name. Carly's eyebrow rose and she looked over at Freddie who signaled her to continue speaking.

"What is the reason that you are pulling Samantha out of school, again?"

"Well she can't very well go to school in Nebraska!" Carly's mouth fell and she quickly covered the phone with her hand and looked to Freddie.

"Her mom's taking her to Nebraska!"

"What!" He replied. He didn't want that for Sam either, he knew Sam wouldn't be happy with her mom over there. After all, Sam liked her father and soon to be step mother. "Just continue talking, Carly." She nodded as he clasped his hands together and paced briefly.

"Nebraska, ma'am, do you plan on moving there?"

"Me? Hell no," Lora said with a laugh. "Do you know how pathetic my daughter is? She always seems to beg me for attention and I just don't have the time." Carly leaned toward Freddie so he could hear what Lora was saying. What she was saying was making him very angry. "I can't just be expected to feed her and all that crap, she needs to learn to do it herself!" Freddie wanted to grab the phone and shout at her by now, but it wouldn't solve anything, they needed to find out why Sam was going to Nebraska but Lora wasn't.

"So, you don't plan on staying there?"

"No. You know how now every state has those laws where you can just abandon your child at a hospital and leave? Well all except Nebraska pretty much keeps it at infant age just about and Nebraska allows Teenagers. Well, they're also starting to take that out of the law, so I'm going to rush over there before that state makes it so teenagers can't be dumped over there. My kid won't mind, she fails in all her subjects, so she obviously can't think for herself."

"I see, well we will look for the appointment, ma'am." Carly didn't want to say any more, so she quickly hung up and felt the tears starting up in her eyes. Freddie growled and clenched his fists with anger, but Carly was too confused to become angry. "The filthy safe-haven law, I hate it! How can she do that to Sam? How can she just take Sam away from her home, away from us, and dump her in some hospital all the way in Nebraska!"

"She won't," Freddie replied. Carly raised her eyebrow as Freddie gently tapped his chin. "We're going to do something."

"I don't know what I can do…I don't think I can do anything."

"We need to convince Lora to let Sam stay." He knew that was impossible, Lora would apparently do anything to be rid of Sam. He had to think of some way to stop her, some way to make her not just drop Sam off at a hospital and leave. Now that it was law, there was nothing illegal about it, which sucked even more. "What kind of law allows parents to just give up their teenagers like that? Obviously those parents don't know crap about taking care of their teens."

"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked. Carly and Freddie looked over to see Sam walking over to them, class had ended. She saw Freddie looking extremely angry and Carly with bitter tears in her eyes. Carly quickly threw her arms around Sam and sobbed for her friend. "Uh Carly, what are you doing? Why are you crying?" Carly said something, but it was only in muttering and sobs, so Sam gave an exasperated sigh and slowly pushed her friend away. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Your mom's moving you away!" Carly bawled. Sam raised her eyebrow as Carly cried some more. "She's taking you to Nebraska and abandoning you in the hospital!" Sam's eyes widened and Freddie quickly punched a nearby locker in anger. He saw Gibby walking up and sighing, not even caring about his locker anymore. He did hear about Sam moving, though. He grinned and looked toward Sam with excitement and enjoyment.

"No more Sam? Yes!" Gibby proclaimed while doing a slight dance with his shirt on. Sam winced and looked toward the ground, tears escaping her eyes. Carly looked to Gibby with disgust and Freddie looked over at Sam, he hated to see her cry.

"Gibby," Freddie responded while grabbing the back of Gibby's shirt. "You should have taken it off, come with me." He pulled Gibby around the corner and the girls listened in shock as they heard a loud crash. They could tell Freddie was shouting at Gibby, but they weren't sure what he was saying. Though they were surprised to see Gibby running away in fright, they thought they saw something wet on his pants as well. Freddie walked back around the corner and shrugged. "Gibby had a little incident."

"Whatever, I just can't believe mom is doing this to me!" Sam exclaimed with anger. Her body began to shake with fear, anger, sadness and so many other emotions that Freddie and Carly could see flashing through her eyes. Now she would rather just stay in school, she'd rather let Freddie tutor her. After all, it would be amazing to be with him. She had always wanted to be around him more often, and until he had said he was over Carly, she was never quite sure of the reason. "I don't want to leave Seattle. I hate this!"

"You aren't going anywhere."

"I can't stand this!" Now she was starting to become hysterical, she was ignoring whatever Carly and Freddie were trying to say. Freddie quickly grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, silencing her and making her blush slightly.

"Listen Sam, you're not going anywhere. I am going to stop this."

"Yeah right, how can you do anything? I'm leaving for Nebraska and my Mom really _does_ hate me." She let out another sob and Freddie placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Look, I don't know what, but I promise you, I will think of something. I know we have three days, but you're just going to have to trust me."

"Whatever, I don't have any reason to care, I guess…What's keeping me in Seattle anyway?" Freddie raised his eyebrow but knew what Sam was doing, she was trying to block out any kind of ties to Seattle so that when she left, it wouldn't hurt so much. Though it would hurt, she didn't want to leave her friends, her family, or even Freddie. He knew she wanted to date him, it had been made painfully obvious to him the last few months.

"You're not going anywhere, and you have something tying you down." She raised her eyebrow suspiciously and Carly darted her eyes over to him. He slowly inhaled and exhaled slowly, his breath hitting Sam's face. "You are going to join me on a picnic in my favorite and secret place at the park on Friday." Sam's eyes widened in shock, Friday was four days away, a day after her mom was pulling her out of school and taking her away. "You're going to be there with me right after school because I'm going to pick you up from class and drive you over there."

"Yeah, whatever Mr. Hotshot…just because you got your car before we did, you think you can talk all cool…but that's going to be too late, I'll be gone!" Freddie slowly shook his head and lifted his hand, brushing away some hair that was in her face. She moaned softly and placed her head onto Freddie's chest, letting her tears soak into his shirt. He slowly shook his head and rubbed her back.

"No, I'm not going to let you leave. You're going on a date with me on Friday. Trust me, I'm going to protect you."

"Why are you putting me in such a situation anyway? Toying with my heart…You're finally asking me on a date and I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere. Trust me. I've been waiting to long to take you on a date to allow you to move away from me." He gently kissed Sam's forehead and her eyes widened, she was struck with shock. He released her and slowly gave her hand a soft squeeze. She blushed and watched as Freddie turned to walk out of the school doors. Carly was shocked by what had just happened, she didn't realize Freddie liked Sam in such a manner.

"W-Where is he going?" Sam asked while trying to regain her composure. The fact that Freddie had just kissed her forehead was running rampant through her mind, she had to wonder what he was planning. "School isn't over for another five hours."

-NEW SCENE-

Dave and Sarah were discussing the arrangements of their marriage that would be happening in eight months, they wanted Sam to be the Matron of Honor for Sarah. They had been surprised when Freddie quickly barged into the home. "Freddie, what are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"We have to talk," Freddie said as he walked toward a lounge chair that sat near the couch. Dave and Sarah could tell he was upset about something, but they had no clue what it was about. Freddie took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, remaining calm. "First I want to ask your permission to take Sam on a date this Friday after school. I wish to take her on a picnic in the park." Sarah gasped with happiness and Dave smiled kindly at Freddie.

"Of course, we don't have a problem with you taking her on a date. However, you may want to ask Lora." Freddie slowly shook his head and Dave raised his eyebrow. "Why? She's the one taking care of Sam…she has as much say about this as any of us do."

"In three days, Lora intends to take Sam to Nebraska and dump her in a hospital, abandoning her there." Sarah paled and Dave quickly stood up in anger and surprise.

"What!" His voice bellowed and echoed through the house. "Lora is _not_ abandoning my daughter at a hospital!" Sarah quickly agreed, the thought of losing Sam infuriated her as well.

"What kind of mother does that to a sixteen year old girl?!" She exclaimed while clenching her fists. "I want to tell that Lora a thing or two."

"Yeah, but legally we can't do anything…" Sarah frowned and Dave slowly closed his fists. "And in three days, you won't be able to have that date with her."

"Oh I will, Mr. Puckett," Freddie said while folding his arms across his chest. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." The doorbell rang and Dave quickly opened the door to find Spencer standing in the doorway, he had no clue why he was there. "Spencer, you made it!"

"Hey Freddie, what's up. Why did you have me come here?" Spencer asked as he stepped into the home. Freddie tapped his chin and walked over to Spencer. He always thought that suits seemed to go well on Spencer, it was odd. It was also odd that despite having only three days of law school, he could get them out of almost any legal situation whatsoever. Something about Spencer's story just didn't sit right, he knew Spencer harbored a secret of some type, and he was sure he figured it out.

"Do you expect me to believe you've had only three days of law school?" Spencer raised his eyebrow as Freddie circled Spencer, eyeing him as though he was his prey. Spencer shifted nervously and Freddie paused briefly. "Why are you nervous? Are you hiding something?"

"Well…yeah actually, you're right…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Spencer folded his arms across his chest. "I'm actually finishing my law degree in secret, I wanted it to be a surprise to Carly. I'm taking night classes and should graduate really soon. So, what's your point? I mean, you figured that out, surely you have a point."

"I do. We need your expertise. I want you to take Lora Puckett to court immediately and have her sign over custody of Sam to Mr. Puckett. I believe the chances are that she won't just give Sam to Mr. Puckett willingly, but it's best to go ahead and ask her. If she doesn't, then you know what to do."

"Take her to court." Freddie nodded his head while Dave and Sarah remained silent. They didn't know what to say at the time, so silence was probably the best way to go about it. "Why are we doing this though?"

"She wants to dump Sam off at a hospital in Nebraska!" Sarah exclaimed. Spencer's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't been expecting that answer. Of course, it was the safe haven law of Nebraska, they were working to change it to only infants after a bout of parents dumping off their teenagers. It seemed wrong, if they couldn't take care of the kid, they needed to find help, not dump them off at some hospital and screw them up psychologically. "That woman isn't fit to be a mother! I love Sam like she's my own child, I can't let some cruel woman take her away. Who knows what would happen!"

"Okay, that's fine, we'll talk to her," Spencer said in an agreeing tone of voice. "I'll get the paperwork drafted up and if she agrees on the spot, you guys will all have to do the paperwork and I can get it in to a judge. If she doesn't agree, then we may have to settle this in court, hopefully we can find a judge willing to get this done before Lora has the capability to take Sam away from Seattle."

"Do you think you can get a judge in three days?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms and tilting his head slightly.

"Er…no…" Freddie closed his eyes and Dave shouted in frustration as he kicked the bottom of the couch. Sarah bowed her head and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Then she can get rid of Sam before court."

"Then our only hope is that she'll willingly hand Sam over to us."

"She won't," Dave said while letting a small growl escape his throat. Lora just wasn't the type, she wouldn't let Dave have custody of Sam, that would make him happy. She hated him with a passion, so she would never willingly give Sam over to him. "I'm going to lose my daughter because the queen bitch doesn't want to care for her!"

"There is another way," Freddie said while smirking lightly. The three adults looked at him as he crossed his arms and tilted his head. "My father is a police officer as you know. If he 'arrests' Sam so to speak, Lora can't do crap to her until Sam is released."

"He can't arrest Sam, she's done nothing."

"True, but I have a plan in mind." Freddie went on to explain his plan while the adults listened intently, they were starting to like the plan as well.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam sat in her bedroom and stared at her blank television screen, she hated her mother now. Her mother had never given her anything nor had she ever done anything, her mom was poor while her father was actually a great man. Now her mom was going to get rid of her and it hurt. She had already known her mom didn't want her, but she never thought things could get this bad. "Sam! Get in the living room now!" Lora shouted. Sam shook her tears away and clenched her fists.

"Coming _mother_," Sam said while walking out of her room and slamming the door.

"What did I tell you about slamming things!"

"I don't give a damn what you have to say!" Lora stepped in the hallway and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say to me, young lady?"

"I said I don't give a damn about you." Lora's nostrils flared as she lifted her hand to slap Sam. Sam closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her father and Sarah standing behind Lora, Sarah was grasping Lora's wrist and Dave's eyes were narrowed angrily.

"You will not lay a hand on my daughter," Dave said in a spiteful tone of voice. Lora sighed and pulled her wrist out of Sarah's hand.

"Fine, whatever," Lora stated while walking back into the living room. Sam was baffled and wondering why her father was there in the first place. She followed the group into the living room and spotted Freddie standing next to Spencer. Freddie smiled and walked over to Sam, taking her hand in his.

"Freddie, what's going on?" Sam whispered while standing next to him.

"You'll see," he replied. Dave and Sarah stood behind Spencer as Lora sat on the couch.

"I am Spencer Shay, the family lawyer for the Pucketts." Sam's jaw fell and she looked back to Freddie in confusion, she thought Spencer only had a few days of law school. Freddie saw the bewilderment on her face and smiled at her.

"He's been going to law school in secret, he's practically a real lawyer right now." Sam blinked and stared back to Spencer and the adults, not really knowing what to say at the moment.

"Dave and Sarah Puckett wish for custody of their daughter. You have one of two options, you can sign Sam over to them now and I'll send the papers in to a judge and we can avoid the whole conflict. Or…"

"I'm not doing it," Lora said with a scoff. Spencer raised his eyebrow and Sam shook her head, still baffled. Lora quickly stood up as Dave took an angry step toward her. "I'm not sending Sam in to live with Dave, he doesn't deserve her at all. He doesn't deserve that kind of happiness, not after divorcing me!"

"Oh? And like you deserve her?" Dave asked while narrowing his eyes. "I refuse to allow you to take my daughter to Nebraska! I will fight you for her if I have to!"

"Hah, you'd lose out. Besides, I was the one who won custody of Sam before."

"That was only because you slept with the judge! Not only that, you paid him money to give you Sam, you told me!" Spencer raised his eyebrow and rubbed his chin, did that not qualify as bribery of a Judge, in which case was illegal? Lora could get into serious trouble for such a thing, as could the judge.

"Well hell, whatever it takes to keep Sam out of your hands!"

"Sir, she told you that she offered the Judge money?" Spencer asked while rubbing his chin.

"Yes," Dave replied. Spencer made a small humming sound and looked at Lora in the eyes, she didn't appear to care.

"Lora Puckett, do you realize that bribing a judge is illegal and can constitute as a federal crime resulting to several years in prison?" Lora's jaw fell and Sam's eyes widened considerably. Freddie, Dave and Sarah stared on with smirks gracing their faces.

"Y-You have no proof!" Lora cried out, obviously ignoring the fact that she just admitted to telling Dave that she offered a bribe to the judge. "Also, I'm still not going to sign Sam over."

"Fine, then we will see you in court. We will also see to pressing charges against you for bribing a judge."

"It does not matter, Sam's going away in three days anyway. You can't get a court date set before she's gone." Spencer's eyebrows rose as the doorbell rang.

"True, but could you please answer your door, Ms. Puckett?" Lora shrugged and opened the door, revealing John and Marissa Benson in their police uniforms.

"Uh, hello Sherriff…and Officer Benson, what brings you to my humble abode?" John held up his badge and narrowed his eyes.

"Is Samantha Puckett here?" Sam gasped and paled slightly, wondering if she was in trouble and what it was that she had done. They had found a loophole, finding a legal reason to actually 'arrest' Sam without any trouble. Of course, she was completely innocent, so she wasn't going to ever be questioned or tried. "She is under arrest for the murder of Henrietta Blake, we have found her to be a suspect."

"What!" Sam exclaimed while taking a step back. "I'm innocent! I was framed! I'm not a murderer!" John didn't speak a word as Marissa cuffed Sam's wrists and led her outside with John. "Please Mr. and Mrs. Benson, you have to believe me! I didn't kill anyone!"

"We know, you're not under arrest dear," Marissa said while giving a small smile. Sam's breath paused and her face shifted to look like she was completely lost. Marissa smiled softly and patted Sam on the shoulder. "It's part of the plan. We're 'arresting' you so to speak…"

"Why!"

"Until the custody battle is over," John said in a firm sounding voice. "No one wants you to be sent away, so Freddie told us that if Lora thinks you've been arrested, she can't take you to Nebraska. Naturally when the custody battle is over, we will reveal that you have been cleared of all charges and you will hopefully be living with Dave and Sarah when all of this is over." Sam blinked once more, still slightly confused by what was going on. "We're not actually placing you under arrest, no police officer knows anything about you being a suspect for anything, and you'll be living with Dave until the whole thing blows over, hopefully at the end, you'll still be with him."

"Are you saying that Freddie orchestrated all of this?"

"Pretty much…" Sam couldn't help but to smile at that, she closed her eyes and sighed softly as John and Marissa led her to their car. "We will be driving you to your father's home where you will be staying."

"Mr. Benson, please hold on a minute," Spencer called out as he stepped outside. John looked over and raised his eyebrow as Spencer talked on. "You'll have to arrest Lora as well, under the charges of bribing a judge."

"You're kidding."

"No I am not, she has admitted to bribing a judge to gain custody of Sam when she was divorced by Dave."

"Well damn…I guess I'll go ahead and arrest her."

"Yeah, Mrs. Benson can go ahead and take my car so she can take Sam to her father's home." John nodded as Marissa turned and led Sam to Spencer's car, Spencer tossed his keys over and John followed him into the house. Lora lifted her head up and frowned upon seeing John reenter the home, he held his hands out and sighed.

"Ms. Puckett, I am afraid you are under arrest on charges of bribery." John took his cuffs and cuffed her wrists, she groaned and rolled her eyes. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, we will provide one for you." Lora growled as John started leading her away, she stopped and glared at Dave. He crossed his arms and Lora turned her head forward.

"Well Lora, I guess we'll be seeing you in court twice," Dave said while narrowing his eyes. "When the better parent gains custody of Sam and when you're tried for bribery." Lora rolled her eyes once more and John led her out the door and into his car. The group all followed her out and Freddie leaned against a pillar.

"Hey Lora," Freddie said while smirking. Lora growled and glared over at him with anger. "Sam isn't really being arrested, but you are. I'm sorry to say, but I can't allow you to take Sam away from me and put her in some hospital far away. Her safe haven is with us, not you."

"Judging by the looks of things, we may not even have to go to court for the custody battle," Spencer said while crossing his arms over. "Mr. Benson, let me have one last crack at this." John shrugged as Spencer walked over to Lora. "Well Lora, you're going to court twice if you want, but you don't have to. All you have to do is sign a few papers and give Dave rightful custody of Sam, then you're only going to court _once_." John glanced over to see that Spencer's car was still there, Sam was in the back, but Marissa wasn't anywhere around. He raised his eyebrow and saw Marissa walking around the corner of the house.

"John, you'll never believe what I found," Marissa said as she walked toward John, holding a bag in her hands. He raised his eyebrow and took the bag, it had white powder inside. "I was talking to Sam when I saw this stray dog running behind the house, I followed it, hoping to catch it, and then I found this angel dust hidden underneath the house."

"I see…" John looked at Lora and frowned. "It looks like things just aren't going your way today, ma'am. We'll get a warrant to search your house for any drugs, just to let you know." Lora growled and quickly lifted her leg, kicking John in the abdomen. "Damn!" She quickly took off in a run, trying to escape. Spencer sighed and shook his head, the charges just kept piling up. Marissa ran after her and John quickly entered his car. The rest of the group watched with wide eyes as John drove behind Lora and Marissa. Marissa was closing in, so Lora quickly kicked her to the ground and continued running.

John narrowed his eyes and pressed down on the gas pedal, he drove past Lora and quickly stopped in front of her. Lora turned her head and slammed right into the side of his patrol car. She fell to the ground and groaned as Marissa quickly grabbed her and pulled her up, but Lora wasn't finished trying to resist. "Come on Lora, don't add resisting arrest to your already extensive list of charges against you."

"Shut up, bastard," Lora said as Marissa pushed her into the back of the car.

-NEW SCENE-

Three months later, Sam was sitting with Freddie and her two parents at a nice Italian restaurant. She couldn't be happier than she was at that moment, Freddie had become her boyfriend and she was living with her father. Needless to say, her father and Freddie were the greatest of friends, and notorious pranksters. The police had found a large amount of drugs in Lora's house, all belonging to her. She admitted to the drugs and admitted to bribing the judge, so she got sentenced with that. She also got sentenced with two counts of assault on a police officer, resisting arrest, and evading arrest. She was just lucky she didn't steal a car and speed off, adding another felony charge to her list of crimes.

Sam looked over at her wonderful boyfriend and smiled sweetly, she had to admit, she loved him more than anything. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she held her smile. Freddie looked at her and blinked once while Dave and Sarah smiled softly at the sight. "Freddie, thank you so much," Sam said as she rubbed her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you."

"I know what would have happened, and I'd like for you not to think about that," Freddie said as he gently kissed her forehead. He was never going to let her have to worry about something so serious again, he cared too much to lose her. "I love you, Sam. I told you I wasn't going to let that woman take you away, and I always come through with my promises."

"A man of his word…I like that in a man." He smirked and lifted his hand to rub her back. "I still kind of feel bad for her, sort of…"

"Yeah, you could, after all she is going to be in jail for a long time now."

"Let's not talk about her."

"I was fixing to change the subject, love." He kissed her once more and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She lifted her head and smiled at him as she gazed into his eyes, sometimes she wondered what she ever did to deserve him.

"You're too nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, but I love it." Sam gave Freddie a soft and gentle kiss on the lips and rested her head back onto his chest. "Now I can only wonder when our food is going to get here." Freddie laughed and rubbed Sam on the back as Dave and Sarah continued to watch the two. They were thrilled that Sam was happy now, she was even doing better in school. Somehow, Mrs. Briggs stopped harping on her altogether, Sam suspected Freddie had something to do with that. He had been tutoring her and now she was making A's and B's in school. Truly, nobody had anymore issues to worry about; Sam was truly in a safe haven now.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, drop a review and let me know


End file.
